The instant invention relates to the field of TV sets, and more particularly to multifunction TV sets provided, in addition to an antenna tap, with a peritelevision tap.
TV sets were first essentially designed for receiving signals picked up by an aerial antenna. Later, with the invention of video tape recorders, those TV sets had to be adapted in order to receive picture signals recorded on magnetic tape. Another evolution is the use of the TV sets not only for receiving and displaying TV signals but for serving as a computer terminal equipment, and even in some cases for superimposing computer pictures over TV pictures. Thus, the peritelevision tap, at first intended for one connection only to a video tape recorder, is liable for example to serve as a connection for a microcomputer, a video game device, a satellite reception antenna, communication arrays, etc.
The processing by the TV set of those various signals usually requires the modification of at least some of its internal circuits. It has therefore been necessary to provide for hand operated switching systems for the proper configuration of the TV set according to the device to which the peritelevision tap (or in some cases the antenna tap) is connected while, initially, the mere fact of connecting the peritelevision tap indicated that a video recorder was connected.